Teddy Pineapple Spencer
by PineapplesBest gift
Summary: Im working, Working! Yes you should try it Teddy! *Turns to reader* Oh! Hey, sorry, just SOMEBODY, *Teddy runs out of view* wants to be lazy, Uhh...Here read this.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 40px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"⌇ Teddy Pineapple Spencer ⌇/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-8b8c94a2-bbd5-338f-9338-5995f86d8115" style="font-weight: normal;"br /br /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nicknames:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ohh We gotta list here, /span/p  
ul style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tedster/span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"SBPD's child/span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Spencer/span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pineapple/span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What ever the hell My dad calls me/span/p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"br /br /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Age/spanspan style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;": /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ima 13, but Everyone treats me eather 18, 9 or some other random age/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gender/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Female/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Family:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shawn Spencer-Adoptive father/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gustor Burton-Adoptive father/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Likes:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Going Under Cover/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lassie-Like BFFS!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Crime Solving!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One of THE best Integrators/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dislikes:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Too many things/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Personality/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Silly and sarcastic, she's alot like her a psychic, but really good at remembering and what I did there?Loves to play tricks but good at much of a girl, but can get really girl over at playing decoy, and going under cover./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She's adopted, grew up in a fun life, home schooled, kinda along the life lessons of Shawn's childhood./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Crush/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No one, Pfft, AS if dad would let me/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dating/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"AS IF/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Shadows Into Light Two'; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"-/span/p 


End file.
